Gyrospire Relocation Research
Quest Name: Gyrospire Relocation Research *Quest Giver: Researcher Stripcog, located in one of the tents (p198 n1514) in the gnome camp in Fortress Mechanotus. *Reward: Gyrospire Relocation Device - clickie to top of Gyrospire Zeka or Beza, depending. :You say, 'Hail, Researcher Stripcog' :Researcher Stripcog says 'Oh hello. You must want work. Yes of course you do. Always need something to do. So you are doing this then? Good good. Well what are you standing around for go do it!' :You say, 'doing' :Researcher Stripcog says 'Did I forget to tell you what to do?' :You say, 'tell' :Researcher Stripcog says 'Oh dear. Sorry. I have unearthed a device that will allow a being to teleport to the top of each of the gyrospires. This device will not work in its current state because there used to be three gyrospires, and with only two, the calibration is very incorrect. It is so incorrect that I will have to replace many of the gyroscopes that the device uses to target the proper spot on the gyrospires. Therefore, I need you to find the gyroscopes.' :You say, 'find' :Researcher Stripcog says 'Did I leave out information again? Well this time I actually do not know. It is a needle in a haystack. It is so much of one that I used a seer. However, you know seers; they are so imprecise. If you wish to take this task I will happily write the information she gave me into your book.' :You say, 'take' :You have been assigned the task 'Gyrospire Relocation Research'. :Researcher Stripcog says 'Oh goody! I have wanted this thing to work. I will not give you the device until you show me you have all of the gyroscopes. Bring them to me and then I will give you the device. Be sure you have space for a container when you bring them back. Additionally after your calibration I will need to make some final calibration steps.' This gyroscope fell in a lake ring, but was eaten by a fish that swam into a cave. 0/1 ALL * In Kedge at p60 p23, looks like a dead fish This gyroscope fell in a maze. 0/1 ALL * p335 n165 in Unrest This gyroscope fell near a dark caste with flapping eyes. 0/1 ALL * Mistmoore at p130 p34 This gyroscope fell behind a stone with a face. 0/1 ALL * p1293 n1560 in Butcherblock This gyroscope fell in deep water between two rocks in a sad ocean. 0/1 ALL * p30 p1978 in Ocean of Tears This gyroscope fell in a pile of huge bones near a windmill. 0/1 ALL * n892 n471 in Steamfont This gyroscope fell amongst tiny people. 0/1 ALL * Drops from brownies in Dragonscale Hills This gyroscope fell within moving trees amongst dead trees near standing stones. 0/1 ALL * p2448 p2895 in Loping Plains near Oracle of Three Oaks - very hard to see This gyroscope fell near a statue in the shade. 0/1 ALL * p443 p2000 in Hills of Shade - near Scorn Loot 1 Gyrospire Beza Gyroscope 058'142'064 from a steamsuit. 0/1 The Steam Factory * Drops off steamsuits in the conveyor room p522 n442 Speak to Researcher Stripcog to acquire the Broken Gyrospire Relocation Device. Place the gyroscopes in the Broken Gyrospire Relocation Device and seal it. Activate the Gyrospire Relocation Device on the training mat. (Beza) * n155 p64 p343 near Engineer Gyrzim Activate the Gyrospire Relocation Device near the standing valve in the infirmary. (Beza) * n113, n11, p461 Activate the Gyrospire Relocation Device in the corner between the ramp and control room. (Beza) * n112, p27, p603 Activate the Gyrospire Relocation Device in the secret room near steamwork storage. (Zeka) * n213, n65, p351 (behind the white door) Activate the Gyrospire Relocation Device on the dais with three pipes. (Zeka) * Right before the door to the ramp to the third level Activate the Gyrospire Relocation Device under the breech of the Zeka Launcher. (Zeka) * n293 p0 p604 Give Researcher Stripcog the tuned Gyrospire Relocation Device. Your task 'Gyrospire Relocation Research' has been updated. You have completed the requested research and repaired a useful teleport device. You have been given: Gyrospire Relocation Device Researcher Stripcog says 'Yes. This is great. This will work out just great. I justneedtoadjustthisandpressthatandshiftthatand yes, there it goes. That should work. Thank you very much. This will be very useful in our efforts. You can keep this device as with your efforts I now know how to duplicate this. When you use the item, if you are facing north you will go to gyrospire zeka, but if you are facing south you will go to gyrospire beza. If you are at the gyrospire, and not at the landing point, you will go to the landing point, and if you are at the landing point you will go to the other gyrospire. Neat huh?!?' image:Gyrospirerelocationdevice.png Category:EverQuest Category:Quests